A Lot Like Love
by lovelyLittleleni
Summary: Willabeth AU MODERN. Tuck in! :


**Hello!**

**So I've head this weird obsession with Pirates of the Caribbean lately and I gotta say, Jack is haaaaaawt! ;) ****Well, this is actually Will&Elizabeth, since Will's not bad either. :D Hope you enjoy this, I didn't ever think I really post it, but hey, it's Easter and well...probably you like it. **

**If you do wish some more of this, feel free to tell me and I might turn it into a full-blown story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Like, zero!**

* * *

~ x ~

„What do you mean you're going to fly today? Not as if it's possible anyway..." Governor Swann shook his head in disapproval.

"I will, father. You know exactly that it is possible."

The Governor took a sip of the prescious, amber liquid in his hand and swallowed it slowly, while the young woman was impatiently tapping her fingers on his marble desk, with her nails making a clacking sound against the cool material.

"What will uncle Geoffrey say? You know he loves to see you, Elizabeth. By the way, do you even know if Anita can make it? I really don't see the need in flying today."

The young woman named Elizabeth angrily jumped at the mention of uncle Geoffrey and pure disgust was visible in her eyes. "Oh really, I'd rather say he loves to see some special upper part of my body while groping my arse in the most obscene and vulgar way. And Anita doesn't need to come today. She can take the other one next week. I don't care if I have to fly alone, actually, I'll enjoy it much more so. Anyway, there is really nothing holding me back, father. The decision is made."

"But you cannot..."

"Oh, are we back to THAT now?" Elizabeth spat.

The governor ducked his head and quickly took another sip of his scotch.

"Well then, have a nice flight. I expect you to call when you arrive."

"Oh come on, 's not as if I'm.." Elizabeth stopped midsentence when she noticed the look on her father's face. Despite her better judgement, she wanted to start again, but the governor was quicker.

"What about money?"

"Well you could just hand me back my credit cards and that problem would be solved immediately."

Governor Swann decided to ignore the bitterness in Elizabeths voice, yet he didn't know how to reply.

"Don't worry, father. I'll make enough money with the shoot, which will take place very soon. I'll be ok.", she stated coldly.

"Well then. Don't forget to call."

Elizabeth looked at him for a second, studying his already greying hair and the wrinkles across his still handsome face. Maybe she should give him another chance.

"I'll have Margery checking on you in New York from time to time. Quince and I agreed they'll have you over for dinner every Sunday."

Well, maybe not.

"Goodbye father."

Governor Swann sighed.

"Goodbye Elizabeth. I love you."

Elizabeth opened her mouth slightly, but after a second it seemed as if something began to dawn on her, and she finally left with tightly closed lips and without looking back.

~ x ~

Weatherby Swann swallowed a big amount of his scotch and enjoyed the hot burning he felt down his throat when he downed the liquid. He sighed when he thought about Elizabeth. He knew exactly how much she hated it when he treated her like a girl needing to be looked after, but he only needed to see her frail, milky white arm and her tender knuckles when everything hit him again and he simply couldn't stop himself.

Anyway, he really had hoped she would stay for the annual Springpark-Dinner. Not only would it do her good to interact with some more intellectual people again, but also she would have the chance to meet all the nice and honourable young men, who tended to attend these dinners. If Elizabeth would finally marry, a big burden would be lifted from his shoulders. After all the escapades during the last years...

Sadly, the governor studied the picture of his dead wife upon his desk.

If Rosemarie could still be here with them, then everything would be easier.

"Oh Rosemarie, if you'd only know..." the man whispered slowly to himself.

He knew he had made some mistakes, but still, she was his daughter after all, and he loved her very much indeed.

Weatherby sighed again and finally finished his scotch. Placing his empty glass on the table he took a quick glance at his watch.

God, already that late? Now he sure was in a hurry!

* * *

"Miss, would you like some tea?....Miss?"

A gently voice pushed Elizabeth out of her reverie. Confused, she rubbed her eyes and finally looked at the direction the voice came from.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you also have coffee?"

The stewardess smiled. "Of course, we have Mocca Latte, Espresso and Caramel Macchiato."

"Espresso, please."

The stewardess handed Elizabeth her coffee and smiled.

"Have a nice flight."

"Oh, thank you. You too."

The woman laughed. No one had ever even bothered wishing her a nice flight too.

She thanked her genuinely and finally went on with her tray.

Elizabeth leant back in her seat again.

This was the first friendly face she had seen that day. Her father had, of course, seemed rather upset that she left earlier than planned, Suzannah was busy with sweet-talking to her pregnant daughter instead of packing her suitcase and James was as arrogant as ever.

Elizabeth couldn't have been more happy to leave the place her father insisted she called "home".

Finally she had some time on her own again, after all the clinic-time, the family-dinners and garden parties and endless quarrels with her father.

She really couldn't wait to get to New York.

Endless shopping, going out and finally having fun again!

Well, okay, shopping probably had to wait some days, since she actually didn't have money until she did the shoot, but still...New York!

Elizabeth just wanted to grab the newspaper, when her phone started buzzing.

Quickly, she slid it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Liz? Hey, it's me!" Anita's bubbly voice chirped through her phone.

Elizabeth grinned. "Hey Nee. How are you?"

"Fine, fine, as always. But that's not the point, love. See, I just got this call from Justin and he told me that Graham told him that the Marc Jacobs-thing is not on anymore. Apparently something about the PETA-people again. You know, with the FQ and everything."

"The what?" Elizabeth asked rather puzzled.

"The FQ, darling! Fur-Question! Anyway, what'cha doin' now?"

"Erm...well, I.."

"At least you can cancel the flight and we can head like, Bahamas maybe? Or what about the Caribbean?"

"Nee, I'm already on that flight. I'm on my way."

"WHOT?"

"Yeah, you know, I really couldn't take it any longer. There was this dinner-thing and Springparty-picnic-whatever...Seriously, all the prat "Oh-I-can-sail-on-my-own-yacht"-boys...no fun!"

Anita laughed.

"Well then, darling. Seems as if I've got to get you another one. Don't wait up, I'll text you. Trust me, tomorrow you'll have an even better shoot!"

"Aww, thanks Nee. You really don't have to.."

"Shuddup, there's some guy on the other line. Hold on, love..." –

~ x ~

Elizabeth grinned. One was really lucky to have a person like her as a friend.

She took a sip of her coffee and nearly spilled it as her phone buzzed again.

Quickly placing it between her legs she picked up again.

"Nee?"

"Listen babe, I've got this great new catalogue-shooting, Peddlington Street 51. For the new _Dignity C Turner- _catalogue. They want natural, all brown-Auntie Emma-style, last year's Marciano-thing! So don't dress up, no glasses, no heels, only mascara and you. But don't tell, it's insider stuff, the others don't know, so let them just wiggle there with their 10 inches-heels, you'll so gonna win it all with the nerd-look."

"Riiight."

"I'm serious babe, don't mess it up. _Dignity C Turner _is the new thing, believe me. Have you read the newspaper lately? Even THEY write about it, not only bloody Vogue."

"Ok, I'll do my best, Nee. Thank you so much."

Elizabeth heard her grinning over the phone.

"No prob, Liz. I'll see you in ten days! Love you!"

"I love you too, Nee. Good bye."

"Gotta run, sorry. Bye love!"

* * *

Elizabeth smiled. Anita was the best thing that ever happened to her. And now she didn't have to worry about the cancelled Marc Jacobs-thing, since she had this _Dignity C Turner-_shoot going on.

Didn't Nee say something about the brand being in all the newspapers?

Elizabeth curiously opened the one before her and searched for the article.

She didn't find it, but hey, why do you have internet on your airplane?

She quickly googled it and after doing some research, she knew that some English guy named William Turner apparently had made the grand coup with his new label called _Dignity _and well, one thing lead to another and now he was one of the most sought-after designers in New York. And she was a promotion-model for his outcoming spring-collection! Yay?!

She probably wouldn't get that much money as with the Marc Jacobs-shoot and therefore she couldn't do that much shopping, but at least it started much earlier and she would have her money quicker.

And if she was extra lucky, she'll even be able to quit some of the dinners over at Margery and Quince.

Anyway, Elizabeth didn't want to think about them at the moment.

Dreamily, she leant back into her soft seat and decided to take a little nap, since they would be arriving soon.

With her phone tightly clutched in her hands, she finally fell into a light, dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Now what do you think?**


End file.
